Teacher's Pet
by MangaManiac6
Summary: Annoyed by the constant fan girls and his own popularity, he is convinced to become the math teacher at GA: an all boys school, and his old school. The one he hated. That's when he meets Mikan Sakura. A girly name, until he finds "he" is a girl. Perfect.
1. Objective: Get Natsume Drunk!

**Summary:** Famous and handsome Natsume Hyuuga is sick of all the crazy fan-girls. After learning about the position and having some convincingb by Ruka, he takes the job as a teacher at Gakuen Alice; an all boys school. Natsume finds soon that his favorite student is a cheery brunette called Mikan Sakura. Kind of a girly name. But what happens when he finds out Mikan _is_ a girl?

Chapter Summary: Natsume's called in by his best friend, Ruka Nogi, and his "girl" Hotaru Imai. They plan to get him drunk but can they do it?

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1 - Objective: Get Natsume Drunk!<strong>  
><strong>By: MangaManiac6 <strong>

"Oi, Ruka."

"Natsume!"

"Hyuuga."

"Imai."

"Sit down! Here." The blond referred to the chair in front of him and pushed a small glass towards him. Two cubes of ice swam eagerly around in the iced coffee. The raven haired nodded, thanking him quietly as he pushed the chair back and sat. He let his fingers curl around the glass but didn't move it. "Come on! Drink!" Ruka urged.

Natsume shrugged boredly. "No thanks, I drove."

Ruka chuckled and looked over at the other raven haired with piercing violet eyes that sat beside him. She glared and dipped her hand into a lavender colored purse that looked like it cost about the same as his house. "I don't tolerate idiocy." She pulled out a small red and white gun and gently let her finger rest on the trigger.

"Ho... hold on Hotaru! It was a joke!"

"Hmph..." She pushed the gun back in the million dollar purse.

"A: that's iced coffee." Ruka pointed at the drink.

"Oh, really?" Natsume's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"B: you don't have car."

"Not that I know of." He murmured.

"So come on, drink!"

Natsume lifted the drink which he had been holding on to and pressed it onto his lips. The drink went down his throat, slowly with the cold biting him. It was great, but it wasn't iced tea. A slight shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Damn, this is good." His crimson eyes connected with Ruka's sky blue ones, "What is it?"

"Didn't I tell you?" The blond spoke in a shaky tone and a small drop of sweat fell, "It's iced tea!"

"Ha ha Ruka." The crimson eyes shifted to Hotaru's violet ones, "You wanna tell me what this is?"

"No." Hotaru murmured boredly.

"Thank you." Ruka whispered.

"Thanks a mil." Natsume growled. He twisted the glass and slammed it against the table, "Now, tell me, what is this?"

Ruka could tell Natsume was getting angry, "It's nothing. Nothing."

Natsume sighed, his friend was an open book, "Look, I'm sorry Ruka. I'm not mad. I just hate not knowing stuff. You know that, right?"

Yeah, he did know that. Ruka nodded although it just made Natsume even more suspicious.

Hyuuga lifted the glass looking at in every which way and letting the liquid roll to each side. After doing this for several minutes he said softly, "Pinot Noir."

"Ding ding." Hotaru said in dull impersonation of a game-show bell.

Ruka seemed more shocked at his best friend's guess, "How?" He blurted, his mouth wide open and ready to jump out of his chair, "How? How did you know?"

"So it's not iced tea." Natsume said, his smirk widening to show a chesire cat smile (not exactly a smile, but he's enjoying himself alright).

Ruka gulped and his partner groaned. "This is so stupid."

"I'm real sorry for lying Natsume."

"I'm not."

"No one asked Imai. Now, can anyone tell me why you went through all this. What is it? Another blind-date?"

"No, no, no, no." Ruka said quickly, "Actually, I wanted you to agree to something, so I wanted to get you drunk."

"Well, I got that much. I wasn't the best student at that damn school for no reason."

Hotaru growled, "Are you serious?"

Natsume nodded, smirking, "Like brain surgery."

Ruka couldn't help but laughing. It wasn't that Hotaru wasn't a genius. In fact, she was one of the smartest people he knew. But even without the help of the principal, Natsume knew things she didn't. He didn't only own academics, but he was also the football, soccer, baseball, basketball, and hockey captain. He was also, in all the girls' opinions, "the hottest guy in the universe". He'd one "Hottest Guy in Japan" five years in a row, and rumor had it he'd win this year too. But not like he cared. He was rich too. His father was the CEO of Hyuuga Co. and his mother was an ice skating gold medal champion. Twenty-eight medals to be exact. Basically he was god packed into a human package. So even with Hotaru being smart, pretty, and also rich, she wasn't much compared to Natsume.

Well, that was the opinion of everyone, but him. Ofcourse this blonde fell for the ice princess.

Just his luck.

**BAM. BAM. BAM.**

The blonde who fell for the ice princess was sent flying and hit the wall of the cafe, making an amazing amount of cracks. The other customers either sweat dropped or screamed in fright.

"Hotaru...!" He cried weakly.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't even know she shot him into the wall with her BakaGun 9.5.

"That hurt!"

"Whatever. You should know by now. You side with _me_. Only _me_. No one else but _me_. So, laughing at me, is a _no-no_."

Ruka nodded in surrender. Believe it or not, this just made her that much more attractive. To him anyway.

"Ruka, you alright?" Natsume asked dully. He probably would have got up to help him if he hadn't tried to trick him.

"Yeah, Natsume." He said, his turn to be sarcastic, "I just got blasted into a brick wall by a BakaGun. I'm just fine."

"That's good." Hyuuga said, ignoring his friend's comment. He had finished the drink and was yelling at Hotaru to get him more.

"Do you WANT me to blast you into the wall, the same I did to Nogi?" She asked angrily. Most people learned to stay away after she got mad.

"No way." Natsume said, staring at Ruka, "That looked like it hurt."

"No shit Sherlock." Ruka and Hotaru said together.

Natsume insisted on more wine and thanks to Ruka pouring more before he could piss off Imai even more, there were no more walls being destroyed. Ruka sat back at his chair and starightened his face, "So Natsume... about why we called you..."

"Finally," Natsume snarled, he had just finished his second glass and was demanding more, "Tell me dammit."

Ruka looked nervously as he poured more wine, "Um... Well... You see... "

"Look bunny-boy," Hotaru growled impatiently, "Do you want me to ask?"

"You would be better." Ruka admitted timidly.

Hotaru nodded and put on her lawyer face, "So Hyuuga. I have a business proposition for you."

"Buisness? Why da hell do I need a job. I'm rich!" He laughed in a villian like way. Natsume never flaunted his powers, whether it was being rich, highly respected, handsome, or smart. Especially to his friends, but now he was drunk.

"I know that." She said, trying to disguise her disgust, "But we thought maybe you would consider this job."

"Why?" Natsume asked, hinting some curiosity, "What job is it?"

"It's... well... a teaching job..." Ruka said quietly.

"Te... Teaching..?" Natsume bursted with laughter. He roared and when he finally calmed down he asked, "Now why would I want to _teach_?"

"Well... You're really smart Natsume... We thought you would be a good choice. I already talked with the school, they said they would accept you if you took the job."

"I am smart..." Natsume said thoughtfully, "But I have no interest in teaching. Sorry Ruka."

" P... please... Natsume! It's at the school I'm teaching at! Think about, we could be co-workers!"

"I thought you're a vet."

"Oh, I am!" He assured him, "I take care of the animals at the school. But I'm also the biology teacher."

"By the way, which school are you talking about?" Natsume noticed he had never asked.

"Oh well... um... That's the thing... Uh... " Ruka stuttered.

"You're old school, Hyuuga," Hotaru said softly, "Gakuen Alice."

Natsume stared in disbelief, wine dripping from his mouth, "You mean Gakuen Alice. _Gakuen Alice_?" He chuckled, "You must be insane."

* * *

><p>Alrighty. Despite the fact I have finished none of my stories, (except my one chapter ones), I had this new idea. I kinda like how it turned out, but it's your desicion really. I plan to have chapter 2 up soon. Tell me if I should continue!<p>

(Oh hint: They're all 23.)

-MangaManiac6


	2. Objective: Convince Natsume!

**Summary:** Famous and handsome Natsume Hyuuga is sick of all the crazy fan-girls. After learning about the position and having some convincingb by Ruka, he takes the job as a teacher at Gakuen Alice; an all boys school. Natsume finds soon that his favorite student is a cheery brunette called Mikan Sakura. Kind of a girly name. But what happens when he finds out Mikan _is_ a girl?

**Note:** This is a mini-chapter. Like, mini-mini. I promise to have chapter three up soon! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2: Objective: Convince Natsume!<strong>  
><strong>By: MangaManiac6<strong>

It took awhile to finally have him settle down. "I... Can't..." He said through tears of laughter, "Believe... you even... can ask me... to go back to that damn school!"

"'Damn school' is a little harsh don't you think Natsume?" Ruka murmured, "It was the school we grew up in after all!"

"Unfortunatly!" Natsume's face suddenly turned serious, "You know how much pain that place put us through? Hell, I'm annoyed just thinking about it."

"Well, if he won't agree, I don't see why I am wasting my time here." Hotaru rose from her chair, "I'm leaving."

"No!" Ruka cried, "You can't leave!" She grasped at her skirt, tugging weakly.

She stared at him and pulled out her BakaGun 9.5 and placed it neatly in the middle of his forehead, "Are you serious?"

Ruka didn't say yes, but he didn't so no either. Frankly he didn't know if he was serious or not himself. It was hard to decide when a woman with a heart of stone was pointing a gun at your forehead. A woman with no mercy. "But... you _gotta_ stay!" He begged.

Hotaru continued to stare, "Exactly what makes you think _I _have to _stay_?"

That was another question Ruka failed to answer, "I don't know how you made it as a teacher Nogi. You can't even answer the questions of others." She turned to glare at the drunk raven haired at the other side of the table. Natsume was staring sadly at the empty wine bottle. "You!" She snarled.

Natsume looked up, "What?"

"Um... I donno... Get UP!" She roared.

Without noticing his body jumped and stood at attention. She pushed Ruka to the ground and walked towards him. "Listen very closely." She murmured, "You are _going _to become a teacher at that school you hear me. Stop being a girl about going to the school you dislike. It's not like you're going to become a student again! We're just asking you to become a teacher for _one_ year. Even _you_ can handle that."

Natsume tilted his head, "Only one year"? He looked over at Ruka, ignoring that fact he was slumped on the floor, "You never said that."

"Must of... slipped my... mind..." Ruka uttered weakly and collapsed again.

"Just like Nogi to mess up." Hotaru said in disgust, "So? Are you in?"

Natsume shrugged, "I guess if it's for Ruka. But, a _math _teacher? I hate math! What about that old fart that used to teach math. What was his name... What was it...?"

"Jinno-sensei." Ruka muttered.

"Yeah, that guy! What happened to him?"

"That's why we need you, Natsume!" Ruka said while picking himself up from the ground, "Jinno retired, so their looking for a new math teacher."

"And you think I would be good with _kids_?"

"Umm... Well..."

"You're so much of one yourself, so why not?" Hotaru said loudly and bluntly.

Natsume scowled, "I... I guess... Hey! Wait!"

"Re.. Really Natsume!" Ruka cried eagerly. He hugged Natsume, who squirmed in his grasp, "Thank you Natsume!"

"Ok! Ok! Just LET. ME. GO!" Natsume pushed Ruka's weak arms away with little struggle, "Jeez. It's easy to escape, but you have an iron grip."

Ruka waved the insult away. He still had a stupid grin on his face, snot drooping out of his nose, and happy tears slipping down his face. Natsume could only think one thing: _This can't make him _that _happy. _

Ruka walked over to Hotaru, and, as if he was drunk, hugged her. Natsume became sober instantly. Hotaru's cheeks burned tomato red, "WHAT! What the hell is your fucking problem!" She screamed. Her hands shaked so much she couldn't grab her BakaGun 9.5's trigger.

"Ruka, are you insane? Or did you have some of the wine?"

Ruka shook his head, smiling, "Nope! I'm just happy!" He released Hotaru who collasped in a chair that very second.

Natsume cackled at how Ruka reduced the Ice Queen to... Well... That.

Ruka put put his hands on Natsume's shoulders and started pushing him to the door. "I'll get us a cab. We can go to the school to sign the paperwork and junk." Half-way out the door, he turned to look back at the collapsed Hotaru who'se face was deep red, "You have a limo right? I'll leave you here. And, don't think of saying you'll sue me or anything. I have pictures."

His cheshire cat grin grew when he saw her shocked face, "And I have lots and lots. Lots and lots." He continued to say it in a sing-songy voice as he existed, "Lots and lots and lots and lots."

* * *

><p>Yeah, it was short. But I warned you! What I didn't tell you was that Ruka would have, well, an immense personality change. I kinda wanted to let him do something he never did before: Win against Hotaru Imai. Oh well, I promise, I'll let Ruka return to his shy, sissy boy self! :D<p>

So how was it? Was it good? I honestly want to know if my writing is getting better and if I'm sticking to the character's personalities. (Well, except for Ruka and the last part with Hotaru.) Review please? Thanks!

(P.S. You know, everytime I read the last part, I feel bad for making Ruka so evil-y...) (-_-)

On the way: **Chapter 3 - Objective: Get Natsume to Alice Academy!**

**-MangaManiac6**


	3. Objective: Get Natsume to Gakuen Alice!

**Summary: **Famous and handsome Natsume Hyuuga is sick of all the crazy fan-girls. After learning about the position and having some convincing by Ruka, he takes the job as a teacher at Gakuen Alice; an all boys school. Natsume finds soon that his favorite student is a cheery brunette called Mikan Sakura. Kind of a girly name. But what happens when he finds out Mikan _is_ a girl?

**Note:** 'Kay. I wanna start by saying, guess what? It's been three years since I joined fanfiction! I'm pretty proud of my progress and I hope I can impress you with my future stories. (Although I might be busy with school...) Also, i spent several hours thinking of this. So, hopefully, this will be good. And I made it long to say sorry for small chapter! :)

**Warning:** T for Natsume's "colorful" language.

**Extra:** I noticed I mentioned something that didn't make sense. First, let me say that instead of them being twenty-three, they're twenty-five. Mikan and all the students are eighteen. Ruka and Natsume graduated from GA at age twenty and Hotaru graduated also when she was twenty from Lady Alice Academy. I'll explain more about it later. Okay, noe to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 3 - Objective: Get Natsume to Gakuen Alice!<strong>  
><strong>By: MangaManiac6<strong>

**Natsume's POV**

"Ruka."

"Hm?"

"I hate you."

Ruka's laugh only pissed me off even more. "And why is that, _best friend_?"

I scoffed, "Seriously, Ruka. I do NOT remember saying I would teach at that damn school. I mean why would I?"

"Cause you were drunk." I mentally shrugged, "And by the way, isn't it a little _late _to say this. I mean, we're already on the train. Plus, you already sent your stuff."

I growled, "Whatever, it's only for a year, right? Not gonna let it get to me. Not gonna let it. Not gonna let it." I continued in my head, _Not gonna let it. Not gonna let it. Not gonna-_

"Um... Sir?"

"WHAT?" I yelled. I whipped my head around to look at one of the _hottest _girls I have ever seen. And I've seen plenty. Trust me. "Er... I'm sorry... I didn't-"

It took several seconds before I could process the fact that the girl, who looked about my own age, had two brown pigtails that reached to her waist, _gorgeous _amber eyes, and was wearing a maid outfit that only covered up to her thighs and was wearing... polka dot underwear; was collapsed on the floor shivering and backing up against the seat behind her.

"Um... No, it's my fault..." The girl stuttered, obviously not believeing this herself. She shakily got up using the cart to support her. After she rose and took a deep breath. "Good afternoon sir! Can I offer you any beverages or snacks?" She asked, wearing a fake smile.

I ignored the fact that her smile was fake. She was still hot. I put on my best face and smirked, "Sure, I'll take a beer." The girl nodded, unfazed by my charm. I was surprised when she ignored me as she turned to her cart to get a beer.

"Do you want anything, sir?" Her smile transformed into a genuine one. I looked in amazment, _Why was she being all nice to _Ruka _but not to _me?

I continued to stare while Ruka ordered a beer and some sweet crap. She blushed as she handed the two items to him. "That will be 599 yen." I looked over at Ruka.

"Sorry, Nat. Can you...?"

I groaned, but pulled out my wallet and dug into it. I pulled out 1000 Yen and handed it to her.

Well, her fake smile was back, she almost pulled the bill from me. "Let's see... 1000 minus 599... that's 401 yen. She took out 4 one hundred yen coins and 1 one yen coin. She was about to drop it in my hands when I pushed a piece of paper into her hands. We switched the coins with the paper.

"What's..." the girl murmured, unfolding it. She looked at the paper, her amber eyes moving across the page. A sudden shade of pink covered her face.

_Great reaction. _I almost smiled. Almost.

"Call me, 'kay?" I asked, wearing an innocent grin, "By the way, my name's Natsume Hyuuga. What's yours?"

"Er... uh... um..." She stuttered, as if trying to decide what her name was.

"Yes?" I urged.

"Mei... ko? Ta... ku... yama?"

"Meiko huh? I thought it was polka dots?" I chuckled, lifting the hem of her already short skirt.

"PERVERT! I hate you!" Meiko screeched as quietly as she could, slapping my hand away and pushing her skirt down. She turned and pushed the cart to the next awake passenger who was several seats ahead.

_Hmph, if I'm such a pervert... and you hate me... why did you keep my number?_

* * *

><p>"Damn..."<p>

"Hm? What's wrong Nat?"

"I ran out..." I groaned, pointing at the can of beer.

"That was fast. Don't get drunk on the train."

"It takes _alot _more to get me drunk, you know that."

"Hn..." Ruka murmured with a doubtful face. HE rolled his sky blue eyes and gave me his beer.

I stared. "Wha-?" He hadn't even opened it. It had been atleast fifteen minutes.

"I'm going to stay sober. Just in case. So take it."

I hissed, but took the can. "Why did I bother getting you a beer if you weren't gonna drink it?"

"Just drink Natsume."

I opened the can and drank the whole thing on my first gulp. Tasted pretty damn good.

"Also, you want some?" Ruka offered the box of sugar crap to me.

"No thanks. I hate that shit."

"What a colorful vocabulary you have." Was all he said.

"Hn." I mumured. I was starting to feel dizzy. Maybe I _did_ have a weak stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to meet concerened eyes from my best friend. A smile crawled onto my face.

"Yeah, just a little train-sick." Wait, was train-sick a word?

"Uh huh." Ruka smiled. "Get some rest. We still have another two hours before we get to Tokyo. I'll tell you when we get there."

"Good idea." I nodded, resting my head on hand. It was only seconds later when I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Um... sir?" My eyes flashed open. But then they closed again. So it was just a dream, huh?<p>

I turned my head to see _her_ again. Meiko looked innocently at me, large amber eyes staring into my crimson ones. "What is it?" I snapped.

Meiko huffed. "Well, _excuse_ me! I just came to tell you we stopped! I mean, you are here to go to Tokyo right?"

I nodded vigourosly. I turned to the window to see we were indeed at the station. I then looked at Ruka, who ofcourse, fell asleep. "So much for telling me when we got here." I said, ruffling his blonde hair.

I looked around, some people either were asleep, most likely on there way somewhere else, or some were stragglers still trying to get their bags from the overhead. I got up and took my duffle bag from the racks above my head. "Wake UP, Ruka."

Ruka immediatly opened his eyes, "Who? What? Where?" He asked in a dazed voice.

Both me and Meiko laughed are asses off.

"Shu.. Shut up..." Ruka scowled at me. He picked up the mepty cans and the box of sugar crap.

"Oh, don't worry." She moved to Ruka and took the trash and put it into a bag.

"Oh thanks ..." Ruka said, leaving space to ask for her name.

She obviously couldn't tell this and looked at him witha confused expression.

"Meiko. Her name's Meiko."

"Oh! Thanks Meiko!"

She blushed, "Oh sorry. I didn't know you were askin for my-"

"Don't worry about it." Ruka smiled, cutting her off.

"Hate to interrupt, but the train will leave in a bit." I murmured.

Ruka nodded. "Alright, let's leave. Bye Meiko!" he gave her a smile that turned her face a deeper shade of red.

"Bye... erm..."

"Oh, yeah. I never introduced myself. Ruka Nogi."

"Bye Ruka!"

She turned to look at me.

"Bye Polka-dots."

She growled, "My name is Mi- Er... Meiko! Not Polka-Dots!"

I ignored her as I started to walk out of the train, but just before I left I murmured, "Bye Meiko..." I put my hand against my ear and made it look like a phone. (You know the pose.) "Call me."

Meiko instantly dug her hand into her pocket. I could tell she was holding the paper with my number. She shook her head, which was as red as a tomato.

"Bye..." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p>It was good that we left when we did. Only a minute later, a loud horn blew and the train set off again.<p>

I stared at the train as it vanished around the corner. I knew I'd probably never see her again. And like heel she would call me. And she was probably going somewhere else too, not like I saw her get off the train or anything. Besides, she probably already had a boyfriend. Maybe even boyfriend_s_.

Whatever.

"Are you coming anytime soon?" I looked up and saw Ruka on the other side near a flight of stairs. "You want me to leave you here?"

"Shut up." I scowled, blushing slightly.

he smirked and started to walk down the stairs. I quickly ran to keep up with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey! It's that gorilla thing!"<p>

Ruka smiled. He nodded. "That thing's been here atleast since we first got here!" So like what tenty-five years? Damn."

We came to the school at the same time. We were both ten years old. Then, finally, ten years later, the graduated, both at the top of their class. "Then you went off to be a veterinarian. But some hwo you ended up coming back to this damn place to be a biology teacher huh?"

"Hey, atleast I _have _a career. What have _you _been up to?"

I shrugged. Actually, I had been relaxing since I got out. I didn't _need _a job. My father owned a huge company and was millionare. My mom was a top ice-skater. Basically, my life was nothing more then a waste of time. Unlike Ruka.

His parents were wealthy, but not so much that they had cash to burn. His father was also a veternarian, he had taught Ruka all he knew. His mother had came from a rich family but they disowned her after she married Ruka's father.

She was a nice woman though. She went through alot to protect Ruka from coming to this blasted place. But he _wanted _to come there. Why? Like hell do I know.

So now what was I doing? I didn't have a job. I wasn't going to school anymore and I had nothing better to do. neither of my parents minded me doing nothing. We had enough money to take care of whatever I wanted and as in their own words, "You're an adult now. You can take care of yourself."

"Na-tsu-me!"

His voice brought me back to reality. We were bothn standing in front of the golden gate that blocked the students of Gakuen Alice from the rest of the world.

I watched Ruka walk to the end of the golden gate where the brick wall began. However just before the brick wall was a small room with a window covered by a sheet of plastic. Inside I could see a heavy-set security guard reading one of those gigantic comic books.

"Ahem." Ruka said, trying to get the attention of the guard, but failed. "Ahem!" this time a bit louder. I was ready to burn the ass-hole for ignoring him.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked in a rude tone. I snarled in the background but Ruka kept his composure.

"yes, do you mind opening the gates?"

"Sorry. No visitors." he was about to go back to his comic but Ruka said loudly:

"I'm a teacher. He is too." He pointed at me.

"I'll need an I.D. sir." He said dully, as if we were wasting his time.

"Oh fine." Ruka sighed. he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his wallet. he opened and pulled out a card and showed it to the guard.

As the guard looked over the card, his eyes widened, "Oh! Professor Nogi! I'm SO sorry! I'm really really sorry!" The guard pressed a large red button and the gates started to open. Eventually the entrance was wide open. I watched as the guard whispered something to Ruka.

"Oh don't worry!" Ruka smiled, obviously happy, "you're just doing your job right?" As soon as Ruka couldn't see the guard's face, the man scowled.

He stared at me, "Are you planning on entering or are you gonna stay out?"

"Ha ha." I growled.

* * *

><p>"Say, Ruka?"<p>

"Hm?"

"What was _up_ with that?"

"Oh, that was nothing. He's just a suck-up. Once he finds out you're a teacher he'll treat you like a king."

I shrugged, "Whatever. As long as that's the LAST time I deal with that guy."

"It probably will be. Now come on."

* * *

><p>"How long are we gonna walk?" I yelled finally. We must have walked a mile and the school still looked so small.<p>

"It's not to far off. Come on, Natsume! Are you a wimp or something."

I scowled, "Shut up Nogi."

Several minutes later we finally made it to the school. "It hasn't changed at all has it?"

"You think?"

"Yeah..." I murmured. I was to tired give a crap. "Ruka, can you just show me where the hell the dorms for the teachers are?"

"Yeah, ofcourse, follow me, Nat."

* * *

><p>BLEH! I'm too fucking tired to write! There's actually more I intended to write but I'm anxious to post this!<p>

So how was it? Well, in my point of view, it was long. Meh...

Alright, review please? I'll give you a virtual cookie!

Next Up: Chapter 4 - Objective: Show Natsume the teacher's Dorm!

(What's with all these objectives...?)


	4. Objective: Show Natsume the Dorms!

**A/N:** I can't believe it... It's been almost a month... I'm so sorry! Oh wells, you still love me, right! Right!... Right?

Um.. Right! Er... I thought up this chapter about three weeks ago and retained very little in my head so I don't know how easy this will be... Sigh...

Anyway... Let's go!

Oh, but before that!

**Disclaimer and Claimer:** Ofcourse I don't own Gakuen Alice because if I my Komire dreams would be realized! I own the plot though!

**Warning:** T for Natsume's Language (and honestly, he's a teacher!)

**Pairings (in this chapter):** Supposed one-sided RukaxHotaru

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 4 - Objective: Show Natsume the Teacher's Dorm!<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

Well, we did get to the dorms. Or at least I think that's what the large, grand mansion-like building was. "You like?"

"No. It's just..." I paused, thinking of a word, "_... impressive..._"

"Hell yeah!" Ruka laughed, looking up at the building," You know, Hotaru did most of the plans!"

I rose an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yeah. She didn't really design the place but she invented stuff throughout the building." He looked at me and winked, "I think you'll enjoy this."

We moved towards the building, up the stairs, and were greeted by a large security robot . It stared blankly at us as it said in a low, intimidating voice, "Name and subject, please." It's voice was distorted somehow. It made me shudder. And Natsume Hyuuga does not shudder easily.

Ruka had obviously grown used to the creepy tone, "Ruka Nogi, biology teacher."

"Processing name." It's pupils (if that's what you could call them) rolled around the large white eyes. One going clockwise, the other counter-clockwise. It looked even more deranged. _Imai _invented _this thing? No surprise, I guess._

Suddenly the black dots went back to the center of the eyes and flashed bright green. "Identity confirmed. Please enter."

The robot rolled to the side so that Ruka could pass through. When I tried to follow, it went back to its original place, and said, "Name and subject, please."

I growled, "Natsume Hyuuga, mathematics."

The robot went through the same process. Then it's eyes flashed green once more. "Identity confirmed. Please enter."

I scoffed, and walked in. Ruka was waiting for me several feet away. "Took you long enough."

"I hate your girl's damned machinery." I hissed. I got the result I wanted.

Ruka blushed furiously, "Hotaru is not my _girl_." He cried.

"Getting defensive are we?"

"Well, if you don't want to get to your dorm..."

I felt my legs sting slightly. I wanted sleep and I wanted it _now. _"Don't test me Ruka."

"Don't test _me._" Ruka said, smiling uncharacteristically slyly. "Come, Nat. Let's get moving."

Ignoring the nickname, I walked along with the blond, looking around at my surroundings.

Well, if the designer was going for _royalty_, he/she hit the mark.

The room was what I can only describe as elegant, however girly it sounds. The walls were painted a light shade of gold and the borders were a darker shad. There were works of a rt on the walls some beind a small tables with perfectly organized bouquets. The carpet was tomato red. Like a five star hotel. "Okay, I like."

"I knew you would." Ruka said bluntly.

* * *

><p>Okay, so the place was nicely furnished. But why the <em>fuck<em> was the hallway so freaking long?

"When the fuck do we get to the actual _dorms_?" I asked with as much acid as I could muster.

"Yeah. One thing bad about this place is the length of its hallways. But don't worry, you will definetly be compinsated a hundred fold."

I rose a skeptic brow, "Really?"

"Really." He said, smiling.

"You've been getting better at retorts. Imai teaching you?"

"Well, when you've worked with her long enough..." He sighed, "She kind of... gets to you... but in a good way... And I already had you, you know? So I had double the influence!" He gave me a large grin.

"Hm..." I looked down to hide the small amount of pleasure rising in me.

"Oh, here!"

The sudden exclamation made me look up from the interesting sight of my Italian leather shoes. And in front of me was... _an elevator?_

"What the fuck..." I said, staring.

"Natsume, you'll have to work on your language. You _are _a teacher, no?"

"Only until you get a subsitute. Now where's the button..." I looked to the sides of the large metal doors. I couldn't find the up/down circular buttons that could usually be found near elevator doors. However there _was_ a little slit and a large screen with a grid made of green lines.

"Oh, this is a different kind of elevator!" Said Ruka, obviously enjoying himself as I searched for the non existent buttons.

"No shit."

"Language." Was all Ruka mumbled.

He pulled a small card from his pocket and slipped through the slit. It disappeared inside. "What the..."

"Ruka Nogi." I looked up in surprise. Well, I didn't _see_ a woman talking.

"It's the machine." Ruka said, looking at the slit, smirking.

"Shut up... I know that."

"Sure you do." Ruka put his hand on the grid and a red line could be seen shining as went down. "Please take hand off grid." Said the disembodied voice.

He did as was instructed and the card returned. He pulled it out, tucked it into a pocket and the metal doors clanged open.

Ruka walked in and turned to face me. "Here." He had pulled another card, this time, my picture,was on it (Where the fuck did they get that? No, _when_ the fuck did they take this?) and handed it to ne.

"Here, this is yours. Keep it with you at all times and make sure you don't lose it." He pointed to the slit, "Do what I did, okay? Good luck?" He winked, and before I could get a word in edge-wise, the metal doors slid shut and I knew one thing; I was completely alone to find my room myself.

_God dammit._

* * *

><p>I fail you. my awsome readers, I know this wasn't worth waiting a whole month for. TT_TT<p>

But I hope you relatively enjoyed it. The story will reach the asctual education, I assure you. But first, we must put Natsume through some humerous torture (Well, not torture but I don't have a better word for it...)

Okay, so we all know I love reviews! Chapter five will be up either tomorrow, or next week. Depends on how much I don't want to do my homework. Most likely tomorrow. Anyway, chao for now!~

Hasta la pasta~

Edit: My gosh! I didn't even see those typos! Thanks **KidTantei** for warning me! And thank-you for the story alerts, reviews, favorites, and review I received! I love you all!

-MM6


End file.
